Mauvaise curiosité
by Malicia.Amethyste
Summary: OS:La petite Lily courait dans les rues de son quartier.Cette fois-ci elle l’avait vraiment cherché.A cause de sa fichue curiosité et de son courage de lion.Elle s’était tiré des ennuis jusqu’au coup.Et c'est quoi cet histoire de sorcier?


**Mauvaise curiosité**

Nous somme en Angleterre. L'ère des Mangemorts et leur période sombre venait à peine de commencer.

Dans le quartier de Godric-Hollow les rues étaient désertes. Ce matin l'hiver s'était senti plus rude et la petite foule qui arpentait quotidiennement rue et jardin étaient resté chaudement à la maison. Attendant qu'un simple petit rayon de soleil vienne enfin dissiper le brouillard, qui s'était levé.

On n'y voyait pas âme qui vive aujourd'hui dans le quartier .

Personne ?

Sauf une petite fille qui courait à toute vitesse la peur au ventre, essayant d'échapper à ses assaillants celle-ci se retourna et poussa un juron voyait que ses deux poursuiveur…

...Hé bien la poursuivait toujours !

Cette fillette se nommait Lily et elle se maudissait, elle et sa fichue curiosité et sa manie d'en faire qu'a sa tête ! Trop courageuse disait toujours sa sœur. Parfois être trop courageux n'attire que des problèmes. Et là maintenant elle en avait deux gros aux trousse.

Elle continua de courir de toutes ses forces , son cœur bâtant la chamade de crainte et de sa course folle.

Sans réfléchir elle tourna au prochain carrefour et profitant de la légère avance qu'elle avait et du brouillard elle alla se cacher sous un buisson d'un des manoirs. Et attendit essayant de calmer sa respiration et son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Lily senti son cœur s'accélérer à nouveau quand elle entendit les bruits de pas s'intensifier et elle trembla quand elle les vits s'arrêter à quelques pas du buisson dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Toujours accroupie dans le buisson Lily ne voyait que le cuir noir de leurs chaussures se déplacer le long du buisson comme un lion tournant dans sa cage.

Soudain elle entendit un autre homme arriver et inconsciemment elle rampa en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et les hommes.

- Où est-elle ? demanda une voie à la fois glaciale et sifflante qui fit sursauter Lily

Lily sentit une panique sourde emprisonner son cœur quand elle réalisa a qui appartenait cette voix … c'était lui !

* * *

2 heures plus tôt…

Lily sorti de sa maison accompagner de sa soeur Pétunia.

-Dépêche toi nous allons être en retard. La classe va bientôt commencer lui dit pétunia

Lily regarda sa sœur furieusement. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute si sa sœur accaparait toujours la salle de bain.

Elles avançaient donc d'un pas vif afin de ne pas arriver en retard et bientôt elles arrivaient devant le quartier des Verlan doré. Tout avait l'air d'une journée ordinaire pour les deux jeunes filles jusqu'à ce que…

-Non pitié ne faite pas ca Supplia une voix d'homme

Les deux fillettes sursautèrent et se retournèrent ensembles mais ne virent pas d'où venait cette voix suppliante.

-Tu… tu as entendu demanda Pétunia

Lily hocha doucement la tête. Continuant de sonder le paysage.

-On ne devrait pas rester ici ! Vient allons nous en ! cria Pétunia de sa voix aigue par la peur

Lily regarda avec curiosité la rue devant elle. Les pleurs venait de par là.

-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Murmurât-elle avançant de quelque pas vers la rue en question.

-Lily parton j'ai peur. Cria plus fort Pétunia

-Quelqu'un a besoin de nous Répondit t'elle

-Non il n'a qua se débrouiller que veux tu qu'on fasse ?

Lily haussa les épaules et marcha vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Elle au fur et a mesure qu'elle marchait le long de la rue elle entendit les voix devenir plus forte et lorsqu'elle aperçu dans une ruelle adjacente, des hommes habiller de noir avec une cagoule dissimilant leur visage elle recula et se cacha rapidement à l'angle d'un mur. De façon a ce qu'e les hommes ne puisse la voir.

Elle était curieuse oui, courageuse surement amis PAS folle. Elle ne se ferait pas repérer aussi vite. Apres tout c'était peut être dangereux.

C'était dangereux !! Lui affirma sa conscience mais Lily l'ignora superbement.

Elle regarda en arrière et elle remarqua que Pétunia ne l'avait pas suivie.

Tempi pour elle pensa t'elle !

Et discrètement toujours cacher par le mur elle passa sa tête afin de voir la scène.

Elle vit quatre hommes deux encagouler et un à terre sans cagoule d'ici Lily remarqua que celui-ci semblait assez vieux. Le vieil homme était à genoux devant un des hommes en cagoule le suppliant de ne pas lui faire de mal.

-Arrête de pleurnicher. Répondit-il simplement à ses supplications d'une voix sifflante et remplie de dégoût en prenant dans sa poche ce que Lily de la ou elle était distingua comme étant un bout de bois.

Cette scène devenait de plus en plus étrange. ET sa conscience lui dictait de plus en plus fort de prendre ses jambes a son cou et de partir…Loin ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle regretta soudainement de ne pas avoir suivi sa sœur.

Aller Lily ou est passer ton courage légendaire ! pensa telle en se mettant une claque mentale.

De plus ces hommes ne semblent pas armée se dit t'elle en voyant le bout de bois que tenait chacun des hommes. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire avec ca !

Elle entendit l'homme murmurer quelque chose en agitant son bout de bois. Et une lumière verte apparu de son bâton pour se diriger vers le vieil homme. Qui tomba à terre dans un bruit lourd, un filet de sang s'échapant de sa bouche.

Lily écarquilla des yeux et retint de justesse un cri…Que …comment avait t'il fait ça ?

Et alors qu'elle allait faire demi-tour, elle sentit une main l'agripper fermement par l'épaule.

-Je vais t'apprendre à jouer les petites fouineuse moi! Murmura une voix grave a son oreille.

-Non … non lâcher moi cria t'elle.

Lily se débattait de toutes ses forces. Pourquoi était elle venue ?? Quelle imbécile.

Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un crier quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et aussitôt elle senti que l'homme qui essayait de la tenir ne bougeait plus.

Lily stupéfaite leva ses yeux vers l'homme et remarqua que son expression et son corps était littéralement figé. Son regard était dans le vague comme absent. Lily fit bouger sa main devant les yeux de l'homme et remarqua qu'il ne donnait aucune réaction.

Elle se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme. Et recula de quelque pas. Son agresseur resta la sans bouger toujours debout dans la même position.

-Alor tu compte attendre qu'il se réveille lui demanda une jeune voix moqueuse.

Lily tourna la tête vers la voix et vit appuyer contre un mur d'une maison un jeune garçon.

Celui-ci la regardait amuser de ses yeux marron. Elle le détailla de la tête au pied il semblait avoir son âge les yeux marron les cheveu noir en bataille. Et Lily regarda curieusement l'étrange habit qu'il portait. On aurait dit une robe. Lily remarqua qu'il tenait aussi dans sa main un bout de bois.

Presque le même qu'elle avait vu dans la main des hommes encagouler. Peut être faisait 'il parti de la même secte bizarre.

Elle se retourna vivement entendant des voix adultes crier dans la petite ruelle. Elle les avait presque oublié ceux la.

Elle regarda de nouveau le jeune garçon qui avait à présent les sourcils froncer. Très vite il se redressa et se mit à courir vers elle et lui attrapant le poignet il la forca à le suivre .

-Où tu m'emmène demanda Lily en courant. Lâche moi se défendit t'elle

-J'assaille de t'amener le plus loin possible d'ici. Bientôt l'homme que j'ai stupéfixer va se libérer de son sort et ils vont se lancer à notre poursuite. -Vu que ces Mangemorts vont transplanner, je suis sur qu'ils auront bien vite fait de nous retrouver.

Lily regarda bizarrement le garçon de dos qui continuait de la trainer derrière lui dans sa course folle.

Elle se demanda s'il n'était pas fou. Mangemort transplanner. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Le garçon s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle déserte. Le souffle court il la regarda et souri en voyant que elle le regardait bizarrement.

-Tu es une Moldue pas vrai ? Sembla t'il remarquer

-Je suis une quoi ? demanda t'elle intriguer

-Je veux dire… tu n'as pas de pouvoir magique hein ? -Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais pour faire cour…je suis un sorcier. Et ca dit' il en montrant son bout de bois qu'il tenait toujours en main, c'est une baguette magique.

-Tue es fou rigola Lily

-Non. Pas du tout. Répondit celui-ci le plus sérieusement du monde.

Remarquant qu'il tenait toujours son poignet il la lâcha subitement et lui tendis sa main.

-Je m'appelle James, James Potter !

Lily le dévisagea encore une fois hésitante puis accepta finalement de lui serrer la main.

-Lily Evans.

-Hé bien Lily tu me dois une fière chandelle les hommes que tu a vu la tantôt nous les appelons dans notre monde des Mangemorts. Et pour faire cour ce sont des meurtriers très dangereux.

Lily analysa rapidement ce que le jeune garçon lui disait. Son cour récit expliquerait bien des choses. Mais les sorciers ça n'existe pas !

-Tien, tien mais qui voila. Murmura une voix d'homme derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes enfants se regardèrent apeurer puis se retournèrent doucement et virent un homme cagoulé arriver marcher doucement vers eux. Il leva sur eux son bâton. Non sa baguette rectifia Lily dans sa tête. Elle y croyait à présent. Et tout cela ne lui confirmait que le fait qu'elle, non qu'ils étaient mal barrer !

-Le premier qui bouge sera le premier à mourir. Menaça l'homme

Lily se rapprocha inconsciemment de James.

-Lily murmura celui-ci. Elle tourna sa tête légèrement vers lui pour lui dire qu'elle l'écoutait. Elle était incapable de bouger son regard de l'homme encagouler qui les menaçait.

-Quand je te le dirais cour ! Et ne te retourne pas Murmura-t-il entre ses dents de sorte que l'homme devant eux n'entende pas.

-Et toi ? demanda t'elle inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle vit les doigts de James se resserrer sur sa baguette. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

-Cour cria t'il soudainement en lançant de sa baguette des éclairs rouge vif.

Lily se mit à courir de toutes ses forces… sans regarder en arrière

* * *

Voila comment elle en était arrivé la …

Un des hommes soupira de frustration

-Venez le maitre nous attend dit l'homme à la voix sifflante elle doit être loin de toute façon cette petite Moldue. De plus elle n'est pas dangereuse pour nous. Et puis qui la croirait ?

Lily soupira de soulagement en entendant les bruits de pas s'en aller jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les entende plus.

Lily attendit encore quelques minutes puis fini par se lever de sa cachette, tremblante, la tête encore floue de la terreur qu'elle avait éprouvée, elle ne pensa qu'à prendre le chemin vers la maison.

Soudain elle sentit une main l'attraper par les épaules. Lily sentit la peur monter à nouveau dans ses veines. Mais avec elle sentit aussi une chaleur inconnue dans son cœur. Cette chaleur ne lui demandait qu'à sortir. Sans savoir ce qu'elle faisait elle ferma les yeux se laissant imprégner de cette chaleur qui bouillait et elle la laissa évacuer vers l'extérieur. Elle senti comme un grand courant d'air autour d'elle et subitement la main s'en alla de son épaule.

Lily ouvra les yeux en entendant un cri. Et elle se retourna vers la source.

Un jeune garçon était allonger plusieurs à plusieurs mètres d'elle visiblement assommer.

-James criât elle en reconnaissant le garçon. Elle courra vers celui-ci et se mit à genoux et le secoua essayant de le réveiller.

Celui-ci fini par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa en position assise tout en se massant la tête

-Hé bien apparemment tu a des pouvoirs cachés. Murmurât-il

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ca , j'ai eu peur je ne savait pas que c'était toi . S'excusa-t-elle subitement

-je sais ce n'est pas grave je n'aurais que une belle bosse rassure toi coupa James. –C'est toujours comme ca la première fois. De toute façon. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir.

-La premier fois que quoi.

James regarda Lily dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il va vraiment devoir tout lui expliquer à cette toute jeune sorcière ?

-Qu'on découvre la magie. Lâcha t'il finalement -Elle n'arrive au début que lorsque tu ressens des émotions fortes. Ce n'est qu'en apprenant des formules que tu pourras commencer à maitriser vraiment ta magie.

-Et où je peux apprendre les formules?

-A l'école dit James comme si c'était une évidence

Lily le regarda comme si il venait de la planète mars

-Il existe des écoles de magie. Affirma James

James voyant les yeux jade de Lily plein d'interrogation commença son récit. Il lui expliqua tout ! Le Chemin de Traverse, la communauté sorcière et Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie ainsi que son système de maison.

-Tu seras surement à Gryfondor remarqua celui-ci.

-Hein ? Sursauta-t-elle

-Tu es courageuse. Les courageux vont a Gryfondor.

James retroussa sa manche et Lily y vit à son poignet une étrange petite montre dorer.

-Bien je suis désoler Lily mais je dois y aller mes parent m'attendent.-A plus ! Dit' il en se levant.

-James cria t'elle

Celui-ci arrêta et se retourna vers elle. L'air sérieux

-On se rêvera ? demanda t'elle d'une petite voix. James lui fit un magnifique sourire.

-Bien sûr ! A Poudlard cria-t-il derrière son épaule en courant tout en lui faisant un signe d'adieu.

-A Poudlard murmura t'elle pour elle-même avant de marcher tranquillement vers sa maison.

**Fin**

* * *

**Coucou !! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**

**C'était en fait au départ une rédaction pour l'école que j'avais faite y a longtemps (on nous avait montré une photo et on devait imaginer la scène. (Pour moi la photo montrait une petite fille courir en train de courir dans une rue) Et j'ai immédiatement pensé à la reconvertir dans l'univers magnifique d'Harry Potter afin de vous la faire partager.**

**J'ai en fait gardé la base de l'histoire mais je l'ai pratiquement entièrement changé. A la base cela se passait pendant la 2ème guerre mondiale… Faut pas dire tout ce que j'ai du modifier !**

**J'espère qu'elle vous à plut.**

**Un petit commentaire pour dire votre avis ?**


End file.
